Brennende Vögel
by abspenst
Summary: Shonenai: Brooklyn/Kai  Brooklyn denkt in Komplementen. Kai nicht. Die Geschichte der Kultivierung ihres Hasses füreinander zu etwas anderem


[foreword] Hallo. Ihr verdankt Beyblade mitsamt seiner wunderbaren Charaktere, bei denen ich mir jedweden nichtkommerziellen Missbrauch vorbehalte, Takao Aoki. Für dieses Geschichte verdiene ich allerhöchstens Schläge, aber kein Geld. Ähnlichkeiten mit realen Personen sind rein zufällig und werden strivilzafrechtlich vergolft. Bei Hinweisen auf ähnlich berückend aussehende Leute bitte Autorin kontaktieren. Und, ach: Kapitel 1 besteht zu 40% aus Gesülze von Geschwistern, zu ~10% aus Anspielungen auf einen biologisch abbaubaren Plot, zu 5% aus Originalzitaten und zu +-105% aus einem Eckchen Spannungskurve.

Könnte Spuren von Shonen/Shojo Ai, Gore, Verschwörungstheorien und Rinderwahn enthalten.

Blader haften für ihre Bitbeasts.

Leser für die Verstümmelung ihres Gedankenguts. [/foreword]

Der Gott und der Phönix

o1. Trap door in Paradise

„_Wenn du willst, dass ich es bin, der dich aus deinem Elend erlöst – ich werde es tun"  
_

„_Leute teilten mir mit, eine Niederlage sei beizeiten frustrierend; natürlich weiß ich nicht, wie das ist; __**ich verliere nicht**__."  
_

„_Kannst du es sehen? Meine Vision…du gehst unter.  
_

_Adieu."_

Mit dem Namen eines Gottes auf den Lippen fährt er aus dem Schlaf.

Seine nackten Schultern beben heftig im Nachhall des Traumes, dessen Schrecken nach und nach zu verblassen beginnt. Umrahmt war seine sich hebende Brust von dicken Strähnen stahlblauen Haares, das sich aus einem nachlässig geknüpften Zopf gelöst hat und ihm nun ungezähmt über den Rücken fällt.

Scharf betont das Licht eines runden Mondes seine attraktiven Züge, die so hell erleuchtet sind von aufflammender Panik, und schmiegt sich in die Halsbeuge, nebst der scharfe Sehnen heraustreten, als er schluckt, den Kloß in der Kehle herunterzuwürgen versucht.

Dem ohnehin hoffnungslosen Versuch wird kein Erfolg zuteil. Der Junge schiebt sich eine feuchte Strähne hinters Ohr und greift an seine Stirn, berührt, zitternd unter den Augenbrauen, heiße Lider und fühlt salzige Tränen an den Fingerspitzen. Der Fund trifft ihn wie ein Schock. Heftig schmerzen ihm auch die Muskeln, als ob er sich unvorbereitet auf einen 10-Meilen-Lauf eingelassen habe; doch merkwürdiger ist ihm noch das Ziehen in seinem Kiefer, der sich anfühlt wie mit Fäusten bearbeitet.

Im selben Moment, als seine Schwester mit fliegenden Beinen unter dem Bademantel und wallenden Haaren in der Tür erscheint, wird ihm klar, dass er geschrien hat, geschrien am Gipfel der Verzweiflung und aus tiefstem Herzen, und je näher die junge Frau herankommt, desto eher weiß er um die Ausmaße dieses Grauens, das ihn dazu getrieben haben muss. Ihrem erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck und den geweiteten Augen nach zu urteilen, denkt er ermüdet, muss sein nächtliches Gebrüll einer psychologischen Analyse würdig gewesen sein.

_Friss ihn nicht._

Dann werfen sich ihm schlanke Arme um den Hals und betten seinen Kopf an ein schwesterliches Dekolleté und entzeitlichen in sanfter Umarmung die Gegenwart, duftet der Körper unter dem grässlichen Stück Flanellstoff doch nach ihrem Lieblingsduschgel, von dem man beim ersten Schnuppern schon weiß, dass die Flasche pink ist, und der Lotion, die sie hinterher aufzutragen pflegt. Wann immer er als kleiner Steppke ins elterliche Badezimmer geschlichen war, um den Boiler auf Kalt zu stellen, während sie in der Dusche stand, war ihm der Geruch in die Nase gestiegen und hatte sich sowohl in sein Gedächtnis als auch in seine Kleidung hineingebrannt, denn schon damals besaß sie – wie alle großen Schwestern – über außerordentlich gute Reflexe und vermochte ihre Hygieneartikel erstaunlich schnell zu werfen.

Auch jetzt gelingt es diesem vertrauten Geruch, ihn zu beruhigen, und besänftigt ihn die Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit noch eher als der milde Engel der Erleichterung, der einem Albtraum gemeinhin zu folgen pflegt.

Mit dem huldvollen Handauflegen dieses Engels ist es jedoch noch nicht getan. Der Traum war…_so real_. Hätte real sein können. Wenn…

„…Garland, du hast mich beinah zu Tode erschreckt. Kannst du mich das nächste Mal vorwarnen, bevor du eine Nacht der Verarbeitung deines vermurksten Knabenalters einlegst?" Psychologiemagazine vorm Einschlafen, vermutet Garland resigniert und lässt zu, dass sie sich von ihm löst und elegant auf der Kante des zerwühlten Bettes niedersinkt. Ihre Augen, blau wie seine, mustern aufmerksam seine Gestalt und bleiben an dem gebräunten, wenngleich nunmehr blassen Gesicht hängen, in Erwartung einer haarsträubenden Story von Monstern unter dem Bett die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Ihr Bruder verfügt über eine starke Psyche, das weiß sie, und so berunruhigt sie der Umstand, dass ihn der Nachtmahr angesichts seiner verwirrten Miene ziemlich erschüttert haben muss.

Sowas ist definitiv kein Anlass für die übliche Frotzelei.

„Du bist schweißgebadet, und du guckst ängstlicher als ein kopfloses Huhn. Was hast du geträumt, Garland? Was ist da passiert?" Die Fingernägel ihrer Hand, die sie auf sein unter der Decke verborgenes Knie legt, sind bis zum Mittelfinger sauber manikürt und lackiert, kurz geschnitten. Für Sportler ist sowas ein Muss. Danach muss ihr wohl die Geduld ausgegangen sein.

Der Athlet zwingt sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, von dem er ahnt, dass es ausfällt wie die Grimasse eines Irren. Ihr Stirnrunzeln bestätigt seine Befürchtung, und er seufzt sogleich und fährt sich mit zitternden Fingern durchs Haar. „Kylie…lass gut sein, ja?" Fast wäre seine Stimme gebrochen bei diesen Worten, und jede weitere Lüge würde es verschlimmern. Das Herz schlägt ihm nachdrücklich gegen die Rippen, als sei es auf seine Aufmerksamkeit erpicht, und kann er sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, ein wichtiges Detail aus seinem Traum noch wissen zu müssen.

„Aber Mystel hat nicht vorm Fenster gehangen, oder?" Kylie wirft einen zweifelnden Blick zum Fenster, in dessen Viereck sich stumm und ungerührt der Mond neben ein paar nachtreisenden Wolken porträtiert.

„Das hat er nämlich einmal bei mir angestellt – werde ich ihn je dabei nochmal erwischen, hängt er unfreiwillig – und zwar kopfüber von dem höchsten Strommast, den ich finden kann."

Wieder nur ein angespanntes Grinsen vonseiten ihres Bruders, was sie nunmehr ernstlich alarmiert. Sie trägt den Bademantel mit den mit Schleifen strangulierten Kaninchen, den er ihr in leidenschaftlicher Bemühung, ein niedlicheres Geschwisterteil zu sein als ihre großen Brüder, zum fünfzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hat.

„_Das, was sich ‚Ich' nennt, soll den Tod überdauern? Nein, ich glaube, insofern sterben wir wirklich. Soviel zur Ewigkeit."_

_Brooklyn._

Beim ersten Luftschnappen seiner Schwester ist er bereits vom Bett herunter, beim zweiten an der Tür, und als Kylie endlich den Atem erübrigt, ihm nachzurufen, befindet er sich bereits mitten im Sprint, barfüßig und mit schweißigen Sohlen um jede Kurve schlitternd, während die Panik winkend zurückkehrt _(„hast du mich vermisst?")_ und mit schockartiger Brutalität neuerliches Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpt, als gälte es seine bescheuerte Familienehre, um die er sich aber plötzlich einen feuchten Dreck schert, ist es doch

_(„Glaubst du an irgendeinen Nutzen der Ehre?") _

nicht lange her, da er erkannte, wie rasch so rein abstrakte Dinge ihren Wert einbüßen angesichts der eigenen Unfähigkeit, ihnen zu genügen.

Jemand bestimmtes hat ihm das aufgezeigt, und nach diesem Jemand verlangt es ihm jetzt. Sofort.

Der Lauf durch die riesige Villa wird ihm zur Tortur, doch liegt sein Ziel ganz am anderen Ende der Nobelimmobilie, was bedeutet, dass die nächsten Sekunden an Hektik ihn deutlich zermürben. Kaum wird ihm bewusst, dass Kylie ihm hinterdrein stürmt, und versäumt er zu registrieren, wie sich eine Tür direkt vor ihm öffnet.

Ein überraschtes Luftschnappen später kollidiert er mit dem beeindruckenden Exemplar eines Abdomens, versagt im Crashtest und fällt. Der Träger desselben, ein braungebrannter Riese mit hellen Tätowierungen im grobschlächtigen, doch offenen Gesicht, blickt mit der Miene von Leuten auf Garland nieder, die an einem strahlenden Sommertag etwas Nasses auf dem Kopf aufprallen spüren.

Auf seiner breiten Brust streckt sich auf gelbem T-Shirt-Stoff und mit offentlichem Genuss ein hawaiihemdtragender Keroro. Garland hätte gerne getauscht.

„…huh, Garland, Wettrennen mitten in der Nacht, was?" Crusher hat nicht gelernt, seine Stimme großartig zu senken. Eine weitere Klinke wird heruntergedrückt, und Ming-Ming schlüpft in einem flauschigen rosa Morgenrock auf den Flur, um ihrerseits die Schlafzimmertür beinah ins Gesicht von Garlands Verfolgerin zu rammen, die just in diesem Moment eintrifft und sich durch das Profil ihrer Pantoffeln und ihrer Geistesgegenwart vor einem direkten Aufprall rettet.

Unbeirrt wieder auf die Beine kommend, ignoriert Garland jedwede weitere Erkundigung nach seiner geistigen Gesundheit und hetzt die letzten Meter zur Tür am Ende des Korridors.

Gedimmtes Licht strömt in ein akribisch aufgeräumtes Zimmer. Aufgrund eines eklatanten Mangels an persönlichen Gegenständen erweckt es den Eindruck, nie bewohnt gewesen zu sein. Auf einem einsamen Nachttisch reflektiert das Glas eines gerahmten Bildes den Zenit des Vollmonds. Das Bett daneben ist ordentlich gemacht und leer, auf dem Kissen bloß ein kleiner, unerheblicher Gegenstand, die scharfen Konturen aus dem Dämmer herausgeschnitzt, an ihren Kanten eine tiefere Dunkelheit herabgleitend wie Öl.

_Zeus?_

_(„Manchmal denke ich, dass sie ihn für mich auserkoren haben, weißt du. Meine Eltern, meine ich. Als Ersatz für das Licht, das normale Kinder üblicherweise bekommen.")_

„Sucht ihn", befiehlt Garland seinen Freunden, bereits auf halbem Weg zur Treppe, Kylie an seinen Fersen klebend. Die Geschwister poltern ins Erdgeschoss, und noch für eine Weile steht Crusher da, sich verwirrt am kahlköpfigen Kopf kratzend, während Ming-Ming einen Blick in Brooklyns Raum wirft, als erste die Schnipsel eines Fotos auf dem Boden bemerkt

_(„Zu dumm, dass ich nicht normal bin, huh?")_

und eine kleine Hand an ihren Hals legt.

Währenddessen im Parterre.

„Wir haben alle Zimmer abgesucht, Gar."

Atemlos gelingt es Kylie, ihren verstörten Bruder davon abzuhalten, zum dritten Mal die Küche zu observieren in der irrigen Hoffnung, das ehemalige Wunderkind von BEGA bloß bei der Zubereitung eines seiner verschrobenen Mitternachtssnacks zu ertappen. Sie riskiert es beinah, Ziel eines der raren Gefühlsausbrüche des jungen Athleten zu werden, doch reißt sich dieser rechtzeitig – wie immer – am Riemen und lässt sich, tief durchatmend, ins Wohnzimmer zurückführen, Muskeln vibrierend vor Anspannung.

„…okay. Okay. Er muss draußen sein, vielleicht wegen der Katze oder so. Hinsichtlich dessen benimmt er sich wie ein Kind. Er erfordert manchmal einfach 'nen kühlen Kopf. Ich werde ihn suchen gehen. Ich bin ruhig", betont er ungeduldig angesichts des Gesichtsausdrucks seiner Schwester, die damit herausstreicht, dass sie ihm dies keineswegs abkauft.

Ein Lichtschalter wird umgelegt, und Ming-Ming steht, hinter ihr Crushers kleine Schwester Monica, in der Tür zum Flur.

„Garland, Schatz, bevor du rausgehst, du musst dir…"

„Später. Meine oberste Pflicht besteht darin, Brooklyn zu finden – sonst nichts."

Wiewohl weder ihm noch seinen Freunden die Bedeutsamkeit dieser Worte, in denen ein tiefes, wortloses Versprechen wurzelt, bewusst ist, so scheint die Tragweite doch allenfalls zu seiner Schwester durchzusickern, deren einzige Reaktion darin besteht, der blauhaarigen Popgöre die Hand auf die Schultern zu legen, um sie somit – ein wahrhaft beneidenswertes Talent, für das eine gewisse Hilary töten könnte – zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ein unlängst aufgefrischter Nachtwind lässt ihre Schlafanzüge knistern und Monica sich mit besorgt aufgerissenen Augen an ihren Bruder pressen; dann fällt die große Tür hinter dem aufgewühlten Sportler ins Schloss, und das bedrohliche Klicken erinnert in gewaltbestrebter Manier an das Durchladen eines Gewehrs.

Kylie übernimmt die Führung sowie die Aufgabe, die maulenden Blader wieder ins Bett zurückzuscheuchen: die Show sei vorbei, finito, Gar finde den kleinen Ausreißer schon, keine Sorge. Und so behagt ihr keineswegs dieser lange, grüblerische

_(Ming-Ming grübelt?)_

Blick, den die kleinwüchsige Sängern ihr zuwirft, während sie an ihren mit Glitterzeugs verzierten Lockenwicklern zupft, um den noch ausstehenden Schönheitsschlaf fortzusetzen. Auf diese…._wissende_ Art. Derart autoritär zurechtgewiesen von Kylies Bruder wird es ihr wohl eine wahre Freude bereiten, ihnen….was auch _immer_ vorzuenthalten.

Letztlich auf einem leeren Flur zurückbleibend, gibt die weltbekannte Tennisspielerin ihrer Erschöpfung nach und sinkt mit einem dem Brustton ihrer Müdigkeit entspringenden Seufzer gegen die nächstbeste Wand.

Wieso nur, oh wieso hat sie dem Anliegen ihres Vaters zugestimmt, mit ihrem Bruder und seinen Konsorten in die alte Villa einzuziehen? Bloß, weil ihre anderen Geschwisterchen mit gedopten und aufgepumpten Sportsfreunden um die Welt touren und Mutter sich chronisch mit Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen okkupiert? Bloß, weil momentan bei _ihr selbst_ nichts läuft?

_Sorry, Leute, aber auch ich wähne mich im Besitz eines verdammten Privatlebens, Himmel noch eins._

Dumm nur, wenn es den Leuten bislang noch nicht aufgefallen ist.

Oh, schnöde Welt…sie braucht eine Kopfschmerztablette, einen Drink und etwas blödsinnige Musik vorm Einschlafen, und dann…

_Moment mal._

Seit wann verliert Ming-Ming Bildung? (*1)

Das Schmieden ihrer Pläne vorerst außer Acht gelassen, geht Kylie vor der Tür zu Ming²s Suite in die Knie, fischt nach einem Stückchen Papier in einer der Fugen—ein Foto, ausgeschnitten aus einer Zeitung, aber nur ein winziger Schnipsel davon. Das Motiv – zumindest das Fragment von einem solchen - macht vorerst keinen Sinn, und die Blonde runzelt die Stirn, denn auch die Rückseite verhilft nicht zu einer Aufklärung.

Mit Bleistift geschrieben steht da:

_Glatter Durchbruch d. Humerus_

Und Kylie dreht den Schnipsel um, besieht sich noch einmal das Bild und ist sich sicher, dass das Motiv aussieht wie der Arm von irgendwem.

„Durchbruch, huh?", murmelt sie mit der Verwirrung eines Menschen, der weiß, dass sein Verstand ihn soeben außerordentlich enttäuscht. Sie steckt den Ausschnitt ein und schlendert den Gang hinunter, hoffentlich zu einem Ort, wo infantile Freunde ihres kleinen Bruders strafbar sind.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem

_(Gefängnis)_

Schlafzimmer kommt sie an einem der verschwenderischen Panoramafenster in einer der vielen Nischen vorbei. Draußen prunkt sternenbestickt der Nachthimmel über finsteren Nadelbäumen, in denen der Seewind einem Rendezvous mit den Käuzchen frönt. Kaum kann sie sich des Drangs erwehren, für einen Augenblick zu verweilen und hinauszustarren in die Düsternis, die hier so weitab von der Stadt Berge umarmt und Täler füllt. Die Sorge flackert auf wie die Flamme eines Feuerzeugs und mag nicht eher weichen, ehe sie nicht dem speziellen Schrank im Esszimmer einen Besuch abgestattet, wo Dad seine feinen Tropfen aufbewahrt.

Die Gedanken jedoch rattern noch eine lange Zeit.

Eine lange, lange, _ungewisse_ Zeit.

Und der Gedanken beharrlichste Stimme, die sie zu belehren versucht:

_Garland ist nicht gleich Tyson. Das weißt du, das weiß er, und das mag der Grund sein, weswegen er versagt._

„Freakshow", murmelt Kylie, den Blick zum Fenster hinauswerfend, und genehmigt sich noch ein Glas dieses aberwitzig süßen, italienischen Trunks, der ihr hoffentlich einen traumlosen Schlaf beschert, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass er – wie ihr Bruder - auf sich warten lassen wird.

„Absolute Freakshow."

_Mach deinen Job gut, Garland. Wer weiß, wieviel Zeit für Reue dir noch bleibt, solltest du's vermasseln._

Das Firmament wie der sternenbestickte Mantel eines Zauberers, der fahle Mond eine Scheibe aus aufgenähtem Papier.

Eine kosmische Kuppel, gelötet von unermesslichen Kräften, leuchtend wie ein Feuerwerk der Narretei, dem finstersten Könige würdig. Wie wütend der aristokratische Geist, vergebens um das Talent eines Künstlers anzuhalten, diese befremdende, merkwürdige Schönheit auf das Gewölbe der eigenen Hofstatt zu bannen! Doch ist der naive Blick zum Erkennen verurteilt, das ehrfürchtige Auge zum zweiten Blinzeln verdammt. Die Vergänglichkeit jener Sterne vor Augen, deren Licht durch unermessliche Entfernungen zur einsamen Erde dringt, wenn der unumgängliche Tod vor Myriaden schon eingetreten, bohrt sich einem Menschen ein Speer ins Herz.

„Schau, die Glühwürmchen, Gar. Die perfekte Nacht für ein wenig Schlaflosigkeit, findest du nicht?"

Widerstrebend seinen Blick von der stummen Unendlichkeit losreißend, räuspert sich der Athlet, um sich dem Urheber dieser einträchtigen Anmerkung zuzuwenden. Kein Dutzend Schritte entfernt hockt der Ausreißer im wankenden Grase—ein Wust zerzausten, kupferfarbenen Engelshaares ein friedfertiges Gesicht adelnd, das da leuchtet wie Alabaster, kehrt es sich ihm zu.

„Setz dich, setz dich!", fügt der Junge wohlgemut hinzu, als erfreue es ihn außerordentlich, ja, erleichtere es ihn geradezu, seinen Bürgen zu dieser späten Stunde bei sich zu wissen. Die Melancholie dieser prächtigen Nacht hat sich keineswegs auf ihn ausgewirkt, und kennt der Sportler ihn zu gut, als dass es ihn verwundern würde.

Brooklyn lässt sich von derlei Dingen, von Dingen _allgemein_ nahezu niemals runterziehen. Es ist seine große Begabung. Er lebt in den Tag hinein, sorglos, das Sonnenlicht seine Nase kitzeln lassend, lächelnd wie ein Delphin, und erinnert bisweilen sein widerstandsloses Verhalten, konfrontiert man ihn mit seinen Pflichten

_(„Brooklyn, pass auf den Bus auf" „Brooklyn, denk an das Interview" „Brooklyn, wenn meine Eltern kommen, musst du das da aufgeräumt haben" „Lass die Katze jetzt, Brooklyn, und helf' mir mal")_

oder der vermeintlichen „Realität", an einen verwöhnten Windhund. Man besänftigt das Herrchen durch seinen Gehorsam, entzückt durch natürliche Eleganz, trabt davon und stellt irgendwas an.

Auch jetzt frönt Brooklyn der nur ihm relevanten Gegenwart, verliert sich in der Betrachtung des Gartens ringsum. Eine Armada aus Glühwürmchen wabert über den Gräsern, die Hinterleiber der herausgeputzten Männchen flammend wie Laternen beim venezianischen Karneval. (*2)

„Mhmh", ist alles, was Garland dem einseitigen Plausch beisteuern kann, indem er neben dem vergnügten Genie auf dem Rasen Platz nimmt. Kalt ist das Gras unter seinen Handflächen, und sehr beflissentlich schießt ihm durch den Kopf, dass er darauf würde achten müssen, ob Brooklyn es auf eine Nierenbeckenentzündung anlegt oder einfach nur unfähig ist, sich zu sorgen.

Er hat gewusst, dass Brooklyn sich hier auf dem Hügel, diesseits des Anwesens, aufhalten würde; selbst tagsüber ist es ihm sein liebster Platz.

Hinter den Bäumen, versteckt, unweit, donnert des Meeres Brandung gegen haushohe Klippen.

Panik hat ihn angetrieben, und nun ist er schweißbedeckt; das dünne Muskelshirt klebt ihm am Rücken und zwischen den Schultern, und friert er nunmehr; da aber Brooklyn selbst nichts trägt als einen schneeweißen Pyjama und gräßliche Hausschuhe von seiner liebreizenden Schwester, unterdrückt er den Drang, sich die Arme um den Leib zu schlingen. Auch jetzt, im Mondlicht badend, wirkt die einst von Boris propagierte Geheimwaffe so unendlich zahm, so besonnen wie ein asiatischer Götze.

Natürlich fühlt Brooklyn sein Unbehagen und löst seinen Blick, ihn anzustarren, in den türkisen Augen eine Fantasiewelt, ein Schmelztiegel tanzender Galaxien. Phrasenlose Unbefangenheit im Blick, noch ganz und gar aufgesogen von der Idylle ringsum, doch unterschwellig brodelnd, lauernd, ein zerstörerisches Potential.

Dem Greifenblader kommen Bilder in den Sinn

_(Spitzen von Wolkenkratzern in den Straßen Tokios, eine Stadt in Trümmern)_

von Zorn und Verheerung, Wahnsinn und Hass, und er ist unfähig, diese Bilder mit dem entwaffnenden Lächeln dieses Jungen in Einklang zu bringen. Etwas an der Sache ist faul, macht ihn wütend.

Brooklyn seufzt, das Gesicht gezeichnet von Wehmut, und einmal mehr gemahnt diese Geste an koyotenhafte Tücke, an den Wolf im Hund.

„Ich hab' dir Sorgen bereitet, nicht wahr, Garland? Ich bedaure, das lag nicht in meiner Absicht; aber die Flut kommt, die Nacht ist schön, und—"

„—wieso bist du aufgewacht, Brooklyn? Ein Albtraum?"

Garland ist nicht überrascht: ein Zucken. Volltreffer.

Das junge Genie dreht sich nur langsam zu ihm, die Finger seiner einen Hand ins Erdreich gebohrt, satte Halme aus dem Boden ziehend. Und da: ein Anflug von Misstrauen in den klaren Augen, doch er kann sich auch irren. Das kann er, weiß er; Tyson hat es ihm gezeigt. (*3)

Brooklyn wählt seine Worte sorgsam, beherrscht, ohne Zögern: „Wieso, wieso fragst du?", in einem Tonfall, der impliziert, dass Garland nicht ruppig sein sollte. Dass er es nicht mag, wenn der Athlet ihn auf diese Weise zu verhören sucht. Angst drängt diesen dazu, Sorge um seinen kleinen Schützling. Das weiß Brooklyn, und deshalb übt er sich, wenngleich mühsam, in Nachsicht. Irgendetwas warnt ihn vor den nächsten Worten seines Kameraden, aber ist es zu spät, denn just in dem Moment schickt sich ebendieser an, rasch, wüst zu antworten. Brooklyn unterdrückt tapfer den Impuls, die Hände über die Ohren zu werfen, weiß er doch ganz gewiss, dass ihm die Worte nicht gefallen werden…

„Ich hatte nämlich einen Traum."

Der Schrei einer rolligen Katze gellt durch die schweigsame Nacht, stürzt mit klingender Schärfe auf die Ohren der Jungen darnieder, dass sie frösteln, wie vom Hauch des Todes berührt. Etwas ist in der Finsternis unterwegs, und horcht Garland beinah, beinah mit fester Überzeugung auf das Knacken von Zweigen zwischen den Bäumen, auf das dumpfe Stöhnen achtlos zur Seite gebogenen Holzes. Da…und doch nicht real, unterschwellig lauert dieses Etwas auf ihre Gedanken hin, wartet auf das Aufflackern einer verhängnisvollen Schwäche.

Mit dem Blick gen Himmel erhebt sich das Wunderkind. Sein strahlendes Lächeln bricht den Bann, der zuvor damit gedroht hat, die Kluft zwischen ihnen noch zu vergrößern, und erscheint es Garland ohnedies nunmehr nicht länger möglich, an seinen beileibe trostlosen Gedanken festzuhalten—nichts als Torheiten, Flausen, die ihm ein gewisser Junge in den Kopf gesteckt hatte…

Brooklyns Augen lächeln auf ihn hinab. Der dargebotenen Hand streckt er die seinige entgegen, und durchfährt ihn beim Kontakt ein elektrischer Schlag, als ruhte in der Berührung selbst eine gewisse Statik, eine vibrierende Spannung unter der so glatten, puppenhaften Oberfläche…

Garland lässt sich so mühelos auf die Beine ziehen, dass er – einmal mehr – sich zu fragen verdammt ist, woher der galante Teenager nur seine Kraft nimmt – wahrscheinlich ist es Hiro Granger zu verdanken, der zuvor großes Interesse an seiner Entwicklung gezeigt und ihn somit zum Training animiert hat.

_Doch was ist diesem Typen nicht Mittel zum Zweck? Hatte er wirklich im Sinn gehabt, uns zu fördern – um sich hinterher aus dem Staub zu machen? Was hat er getan, um Brooklyn vor der Niederlage gegen Kai zu schützen? Nichts. Vielleicht passte es ihm sogar ordentlich in den Kram, dass BEGAs Geniestreich wahnsinnig wurde, um Tyson ein würdiger Gegner zu sein – ist es das, Hiro? Na, vielen Dank auch._

Ein gehaltvolles, herzhaftes Gähnen; geschmeidiges Strecken im Pyjama, bei dem sich ihre Ellbogen berühren.

„Ich geh in's Bett, Gar. Für's Morgenrot, fürchte ich, reicht das Koffein nicht aus, das ich durch den schrecklichen Kaffee deiner Schwester zugeführt bekommen habe. Sie sollte wahrlich aufhören, die Dame zu spielen, die sie nicht ist. Geschmack ist etwas, das sie anderen überlassen sollte."

Das Rascheln taufeuchten Grases schwindet mit der sich entfernenden Silhouette des jungen Könners in mondbeschienener Nacht. Kaum zu glauben, dass dieser Jüngling mit den engelsgleichen, verschlafenen Augen und dem zerstruwwelten Haar der Zerstörung einer Millionenstadt fähig sein soll.

Geschweige denn die Tatsache, dies unlängst vollbracht zu haben.

„_Wem versuchst du etwas vorzumachen, Garland._

…

_Brooklyn ist sowohl eine Gefahr für sich als auch für jeden, der sich auch nur in seine Nähe wagt._

…

_Kannst du es vor allen verantworten, wenn er die Bestie von der Leine lässt – kannst du es vor dir verantworten?"_

Wie hat seine Antwort auf diese dreiste Frage gelautet?

Im bleichen Rund des Mondes erscheint ein ebenso fahles Gesicht, die roten Augen darin so unbotmäßig glühend wie Brennstäbe und das eiskalte Kalkül jenes Geistes übertünchend, der dahinter lauern mag. Auf einer gewissen Ebene erscheint diese Miene gar allzu seelenlos, leer. Vier blaue Zacken schneiden in den geschliffenen Marmor hinein, betonen auf sehr archaische Art den grausamen Zug um den Mund, in dessen Winkel sich keineswegs oft ein Lächeln verirrt. Phlegmatisches Missfallen schwelt in diesen Zügen, gilt ihm und seiner verdammten Einfalt.

Garland senkt den Kopf, blickt über die nächtigende Idylle, die einander umschwebenden Glühwürmchen, die altväterlich aufragenden Bäume.

Der Blick roter Augen ruht auf ihm wie der Strahl einer zornigen Sonne. Der Drang, sich im Trainingsraum auszutoben, bemächtigt sich seiner fast augenblicklich.

Niemand, der mit so harten Worten über einen vielversprechenden Jungen zu richten sich anmaßt, kommt ungeschoren davon. Weder Hiro, noch Boris, dem bald der Prozess gemacht würde, noch…

„…_Dir überlassen, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht, Garland.  
_

_Aber wenn er überschnappt und alles im Umkreis von einer Meile mit sich ins Verderben zu reißen versucht, dann werde ich derjenige sein, der sämtliche Prinzipien über Bord wirft und ihn sich vorknöpft.  
_

_Das schwöre ich."_

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Gespräches hat Garland die Fassung verloren und massiv gegen die Vorwürfe opponiert, indem er sein Gegenüber schwören ließ und – gewissermaßen - die Flucht ergriff. Keine große Sache. Was ihn jedoch noch immer wurmt, ist die Erinnerung an den kaltblütigen Tonfall, in dem diese unmissverständliche Drohung vorgebracht worden ist. So als sei…sich dieser Bedroher

_(rote Augen)_

des Eintretens dieses _vermeintlichen Ernstfalls_ gewiss. Als wäre es für ihn bloß noch eine Frage der Zeit…

Das Knacken eines Asts aus nächster Nähe lässt ihn herumfahren. Sein herumhuschender Blick fällt auf den unbewegten Waldrand, und dann berührt ihn etwas an der Schulter.

Kylie entgeht nur knapp einem rechten Haken vonseiten ihres ziemlich mürbe gemachten Bruders und reagiert mit ebenso großer Geistesgegenwart, indem sie, mit dem Schrecken davonkommend, ausholt und ihm eine mit der flachen Hand verpasst. Dabei verschüttet sie etwas aus einer bunt bedruckten Tasse über ihre Stoffhose.

„Ach, Himmelarsch. Garland, Schatz?" Eine zweite Ohrfeige, diesmal mit deutlich mehr Nachdruck. „Ich bin normalerweise ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch, aber warum zum Teufel hast du versucht, mir eine zu verpassen? Hab ich dich nicht…" Ein rigoroser Schubser in Richtung Haus, die Stimme nicht minder kommandierend. „…das gewaltlose Lösen von Problemen gelehrt? Widersprich mir nicht, oder ich versohle dir den Hosenboden, dass du dir dein Yoga für die nächsten fünfeinhalb Wochen _abschreiben_ kannst, Darling." Die überhobene Bezeichnung stammt unverfälscht aus dem beschönigenden Vokabular ihrer Mutter, das alsbald zum Einsatz kommt, wann immer sich bei seiner Schwester der Wunsch nach einer Kopfschmerztablette und der Ärger ob diverser geschwisterlicher Strapazen zu einer gefahrvollen Gemütsverfassung einen, die in etwa so destruktiv auf ihre Umgebung wirkt wie die Bauchschmerzen eines Hais auf seine Putzerfische.

_Mit der Gewaltbereitschaft ist es bei meinen Mitmenschen irgendwie nicht weit her._

Willenlos lässt Garland sich einen Arm um die Schultern legen und den ganzen Weg zum Haus zurück führen, indes Kylie von der Rolle des Ersatzmuttertiers sogleich in eine andere schlüpft, die sie selbst den „schwesterlich-telenovelischen Modus" getauft hat. So streicht sie ihm über das zerzauste Haar, nimmt souverän seine gemurmelten Entschuldigungen entgegen und geleitet ihn über die Schwelle in die Eingangshalle, ehe er eines produktiveren Gedankens fähig ist.

Friedvolle, warme Dunkelheit heißt sie im Erdgeschoss willkommen. Das zufriedene Gluckern eines Abflusses aus der oberen Etage lässt den dankbaren Schluss zu, dass Brooklyn sich wenigstens für diese eine Nacht von seinen Plänen, sie zu terrorisieren, abgewandt und entschlossen hat, die geruhsame Siesta bis zum Morgen fortzusetzen.

Und dennoch, beeilt sich Garland säuerlich, in Gedanken hinzuzufügen, würde er um fünf Uhr morgens von fröhlichem Radau geweckt, welchen Brooklyn ob seines Frühstücks zu veranstalten pflegte. Perfekt eingeübte Handgriffe, doch stets darauf bedacht, den größtmöglichen Krach zu verursachen, so dass Ming-Ming, wie eine Furie kreischend, die Treppe hinunterspurtet, um ihr zartes Gehör vor den Geräuschangriffen des jungen Genies zu retten. Sekunden darauf zumeist das donnernde Gelächter Crushers, wenn dieser barfuß heruntertappt ist, um sich das Spektakel über den Rand seiner Riesenschüssel mit Cornflakes anzusehen, daneben das perlende Kichern seiner kleinen Schwester. Wenn Mystel einmal zurück ist von seinen denen einer Katze nicht unähnlichen Streifzügen und duftende Satsumas durch die Küche kullern, weil er einen seiner tollkühnen Jonglierakte zum Besten zu geben sucht, fühlt Garland, dass Hiro im Unrecht ist.

Im Unrecht hinsichtlich seines Urteils, BEGA sei nur eine Ansammlung von mehr oder minder talentierten, vielversprechenden Bladern, die fernab der Öffentlichkeit in teuren Anstalten ihre sorgfältig analysierten Fähigkeiten erprobten.

Im Unrecht ob der Auffassung, sie seien zum Teamwork nicht fähig.

Im Unrecht ist er, wenn er behauptet, dass Begabung allein keinen Blader aus ihm mache.

Garland fühlt jetzt jeden Muskel in seinem Körper. Langsam ballt er die Fäuste, verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen ob der Erinnerung an Hiros Worte. Noch nicht einmal im Spott sind sie geäußert worden, sind sie doch nur erfüllt gewesen von einer Art der selbstverständlichen Autorität, die Tysons Bruder schlichtweg anzuhaften scheint. Ihr wurde der Athlet in jenem Augenblick gewahr, da der Blauzöpfige in die Trainingshalle spazierte und den Platz mit beneidenswerter Souveränität dominierte.

Sicherlich hat er Boris in seinem Rücken gewusst, der ihm, wie viele BEGA-Blader zu berichten wussten, „aus der Hand gefressen" und die Ausbildung der Elite ganz und gar übertragen hat. Um der Bequemlichkeit Willen ist es allein Hiro überlassen gewesen, das Team nach seinen Wünschen zu formen…

Garland maßt sich aufgrund seiner – zugegebenermaßen maroden – Prinzipien nicht an, über andere Menschen zu urteilen, doch ist ihm jene Brutalität verständlich, mit der … Andere sich mit der Tendenz Hiros, Menschen wie Karten gegeneinander auszuspielen, befassen.

Andere.

_Rote Augen._

Einstweilig seinen Gedanken entrissen, begegnet er Kylies Blick, die Augenbrauen fragend hochgezogen, die Schatten darunter tief und drängend. Seine Schwester kapituliert mit einem Wink und hört auf, ihn anzustoßen, ihre Lippen geformt zu einem gezwungenen, wenngleich erheiterten Lächeln. Sie hält ihm eine Tasse mit heißer Milch hin, doch er lehnt kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Schlafenszeit. Dein Training läuft morgen auf ne einzige Katastrophe hinaus, falls du nicht zusiehst, dass du ne Mütze voll Schlaf bekommst. Nicht, dass es angesichts deines Spiels einen Unterschied machen würde…"

Erleichterung durchflutet ihn, als die junge Frau ihn gegen die Schulter boxt und grinst, dass es ihre Ohren bedroht.

„Ab in die Heia, Gar. Übrigens findet schon heute mein Training statt; ist das nicht wunderbar, wie früh manche Leute den neuen Tag beschließen", sie widmet sich ihrer Tasse und schlürft, manierlich die Lippen gespitzt, vom dampfenden Inhalt, „und gleichzeitig erwarten, jeder solle es damit so halten wie sie? Das, das nenne ich katastrophal."

Garland winkt ihr, lässig, durch die große Türöffnung zu, als er das Wohnzimmer durchquert; die Treppe hat er bereits in Angriff genommen, als Kylie, nunmehr eine blasse, in Flanell gehüllte Silhouette, zu ihm ausruft.

„Garland? Ist dir in letzter Zeit an Brooky was aufgefallen?"

Der Stachel der Angst.

Zurück, vorbereitet, mit Widerhaken versehen.

Garland klingt beinah vorsichtiger als seine Schwester, und schürt, indem er sich um einen möglichst unbefangenen Ton bemüht, bei ihr umso größere Angst.

„Abgesehen davon, dass er unangekündigt Mitternachtscampingsessions einlegt? Was meinst du?"

Mit der Absicht, so unbekümmert wie nur irgend möglich zu tun, entgeht ihm das Mienenspiel seiner Schwester, während sie, die Kiefer aufeinandergepresst, einen inneren Kampf ausficht; Vernunft und Ratio gehen als knappe Sieger hervor. Sie hebt die Schultern und lässt sie seufzend fallen, fällt binnen weniger, doch vielleicht allzu zahlreicher Sekunden eine - später als sehr verhängnisvoll zu erachtende - Entscheidung und winkt unwirsch ab.

„Kann warten."

Und weil Garland wohl das sonderbare Benehmen Brooklyns täglich erträgt, nicht aber den kryptischen Zwiespalt seitens seiner älteren, ansonsten zum Erschrecken pragmatischen Schwester verkraftet, lässt er nach einem Moment der Verwirrung die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen und geht zu Bett. Nicht aber Kylie, die noch für eine Weile durch das Wohnzimmer stromert, die Lippen geschürzt, die Hände durch die Haare fahren lassend – fast obszön ist ihr nun zumute ob des Gefühls der Befreiung, das sie wider des Wissens, somit unliebsame Tatsachen zutage zu fördern, umspült. Wahrheiten gleichen in ihrem Wesen jenen hartnäckigen Sedimenten, die sich markanter absetzen, je verbissener eine Strömung sie zu beseitigen sucht. In ihrem Naturell ähneln sie einem verhüllten Klavier – die Gestalt zeichnet sich doch allzu deutlich unter jedwedem Stoff ab.

_Wer hat das nochmal gesagt?_, fragt die Sportlerin sich matt, den Blick unverwandt aus dem Fenster gerichtet und die Lippen zu einem halbherzigen Schmollen aufgeworfen; das Fortschreiten der Nacht hat unbarmherzig die Lichtpunkte der Glühwürmchen ausgeknipst und macht sich nun daran, ihre mürbe gewordene Standhaftigkeit zu Bruch gehen zu lassen.

Zu guter Letzt scheint ihr Organismus über den vermeintlichen Mitternachtstrunk triumphiert und ihre flüchtenden Gedanken mit einer unliebsamen Nüchternheit eingeholt zu haben, welcher sie sich nun schutzloser denn je gegenübersieht, da sie sich nun des Urhebers des Ausspruches entsinnt.

_Ein Spaziergang im Park, Spätsommer, das herrliche Laub der Ahorne glomm wie mit Blut übergossen, ein überglücklicher Crusher vorneweg, Monica auf den Schultern._

_Einträchtig die beiden Geschwister nebeneinander her, noch ein wenig steif und unbehaglich ob des jüngst geschlossenen Paktes, in den selben vier Wänden zu wohnen. Abseits der Wege lief Brooklyn wie auf Wolken, ihm zu Eigen war diese Grazie, Kylie vermochte nicht, es zu beschreiben…die Anmut einer Raubkatze auf dem Sprung, eines Geschöpfes mit todbringender Kraft und zugleich doch aller Taschenspielertricks fähig. Es vermochte dazuliegen, sich nicht zu rühren und bloß in die Sonne zu blinzeln…_

_Dann war da der Moment, wo Brooklyn sich umdrehte, mit Augen wie der Pazifik, wonnebebenden Lippen und dem zartesten Lächeln, und, als sei ihm eine Eingebung gekommen, die er für sich zu behalten versucht, es aber nicht länger ausgehalten hatte: „Wahrheit ist…"_

_Die Aufregung, die, und anders mochte Kylie es nicht zu benennen, Vorfreude eines Kindes war an ihre Ohren gedrungen und hatte Garland dazu bewogen, seine Nase kraus zu ziehen. Kylie, die sich damit abgefunden hatte, in Brooklyn ein laufendes Büchlein über den Konfuzianismus zu sehen, riet ihm indes, auf die Hundescheiße zu achten, da jedwede Gedankenlosigkeit letztlich auf die unerfreuliche Wahrheit hinauslaufen würde, sich die Schuhe selber saubermachen zu müssen._

Und der Flüchtigkeit dieses Augenblicks zum Trotz ist Kylie doch noch selbst heute, als sei damals etwas… Bedeutungsvolles vorgefallen, so als habe Brooklyn ihnen einen Wink geben wollen, einen Fingerzeig, der… noch nichts an seiner Gewichtigkeit eingebüßt hat. Eine Art „Erinnert euch meiner Worte, wenn es an der Zeit ist!" ohne den geringsten Heroismus, wohl aber mit einer Prise jener kätzischen Selbstgefälligkeit, die die Tennisspielerin zur Weißglut treiben kann.

„Nur zu, Brooklyn", murmelt sie nun, indem sie zur Spüle schlurft, die Tassen hineinzustellen, „überrasch' mich."

Ein müßiger Blick trifft den Stapel an Post auf der Arbeitsplatte. Horrende Telefonrechnungen, die der Kaiserin der tausend Zungen, Ming², zur Ehre gereichen, ein Wisch über Schadenersatz aufgrund eines von Mystel zerbrochenen Fensters, eine Einladung, in Japan frankiert und mit ausländisch klingendem Absender…

_Dickenson._

Der Name hallt in Kylie nach, während sie, sich an die Küchenzeile lehnend, den Bezug herzustellen versucht, und, ja…wohlbeleibt, mit friedlicher Weihnachtsmannfreundlichkeit, warmherzig, wolkiger Schnurrbart, Stöckchen, Krawatte, Brille. Gegenüber Boris, dem despotischen Saftsack, ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Ehemaliger Patriarch der nicht-mehr-ganz-so-mächtigen BBA. Neugierig geworden und in derartigem Zustand von einem eklatanten Mangel an Rücksicht und Skrupel gleichermaßen geprägt, befreit Kylie den Brief vom chancenlosen Kuvert.

_Mit Freuden lädt der amtierende Weltmeister, Tyson Granger…_

Schnaubend überfliegt Kylie die Zeilen, wirft den Brief beiseite und macht sich daran, dem nunmehr unüberhörbaren Ruf ihrs unausgeschlafenen Körpers Folge zu leisten, während sie, gähnend, zu ihrem blöden Zimmer in der blöden Luxusimmobilie, die ihre blöden Eltern ihr und ihrem blöden Bruder mit seinen blöden Freunden überlassen haben, zu gehen sich anschickt.

_Das ohnehin massige Ego eines Halbstarken mit diesen Formalitäten aufzupushen sollte verboten werden_. Eine Party also, mit der ganzen Rasselbande dieses blödsinnigen Sports, bei dem schwitzende Kinder kleine Kreisel anbrüllen. Na und? Sollte Kylie sich dazu entscheiden, zu Garlands großem Leidwesen den leibhaftigen Vormund aus der Hölle Der Zynischen Schwestern zu spielen, würde sie die Möglichkeiten, ihren jüngsten Bruder zu blamieren – und die boten sich sicherlich, keine Frage – nutzen. Ganz zu schweigen von gewissen, schillernden Persönlichkeiten, deren Bekanntschaft sie unter allem Umständen zu machen gedachte.

„Nein."

„Garland, lass mich…"

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein." Der Angesprochene wirbelt zu seiner Schwester herum, ganz Autorität, ganz virile Ruppigkeit, eine Kopie seines Vaters, wenngleich mehr schlecht als recht, da alle Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion nicht über den verräterischen Glanz in seinen Augen hinwegzutrügen vermag. Sie sitzen in der Küche, diesmal im hellen Tageslicht, und zumindest sitzt sie, die Überreste des gemeinsamen Frühstücks zusammenkehrend, da er doch die Gelegenheit genutzt hat, aufzuspringen und sich abzuwenden, um die Bestürzung aus seinen Zügen zu drängen.

Kopfschüttelnd unterstreicht er seine Ablehnung, zwingt die Ruhe wieder in seine Haltung zurück und hadert vergeblich mit einem gleichfalls belanglosen Tonfall, als er die Arme verschränkt und erklärt, er könne nicht auf die Einladung eingehen.

„Warum nicht?"

Als die Antwort auf sich warten lässt, fällt Kylie einer nicht unerheblichen Verfehlung zum Opfer, indem sie nachsetzt: „Brooklyn sollte mal wieder unter Leute kommen, sich ein wenig unters Volk mischen, selbst wenn", und hier erhebt sie die Stimme, da Garland ihre Worte erneut zum Anlass nimmt, wie ein Tiger in der Stube hin- und herzulaufen, „es ihn nicht…versteht. Du sagtest selbst, er ist bei ihnen mittlerweile willkommen."

„Das verstehst du nicht." Ohne stehenzubleiben, eiskalt.

Mit erbitterter Härte. „Dann erklär's mir."

Große Schwester oder nicht, auf seine Entgegnung, gepaart mit einem plötzlichen Innehalten und einem funkelnden Blick, in dem Flammen zu lodern scheinen, ist sie dennoch nicht gefasst.

„Weil er eben nicht bei allen willkommen ist, das ist der Grund! Auch ist er noch viel zu labil, um mit so komplexen Sachen wie Feindseligkeit umgehen zu können." Garland fasst Mut gleichsam in dem Maße, wie in der Blondine die Zweifel keimen. Sein Blick ist fest. Die Kiefer angespannt, beugt er sich vor, und dann ist da etwas in seinen Augen, dem Kylie bei aller Schärfe ihrer Worte zu entrinnen außerstande ist. „Ich kann Brooklyn nicht einer solchen…Gefahr aussetzen, selbst wenn ich wollte." Ein wehmütiges Lächeln kräuselt seine Lippen, erwischt sie völlig unvorbereitet. „Außerdem… meine Präsenz…"

Etwas in seinem Gesicht knallt über ihren grauen Zellen die Peitsche. Und dann fällt es ihr ein.

„Dieser Rote aus Russland, mit dem hast du noch 'ne Rechnung offen", folgert seine Schwester fassungslos, ob ihrer Folgerichtigkeit sich selbst auf die nackten, kaum von der schicken Tennismontur bedeckten Knie schlagend. Ihr großer, erdbeeressender Mund birst beinah ob eines mädchenhaften, faszinierten Grinsens. „Du hast Angst vor einer unangenehmen Konfrontation! Ha!"

Und während Garland seine wuchtige Sprachlosigkeit zu verwinden sucht und Kylie sich unflätig zurücklehnt, den Anblick eines dümmlich fischmäuligen Bruders zu genießen, öffnet sich die Haustür, auf dass eine frische, von Morgentau gekühlte Brise blendenden Sonnenschein und einen nach bemooster Erde riechenden Jüngling mit außergewöhnlichem, karottenfarbenen Haar hereinspült, der sich mit amüsiertem Grinsen erkundigt, was in aller Welt denn denn so lustig sei.

Ein weiterer Tag in Gegenwart eines exzentrischen Popgörs, eines großherzigen Goliaths und seiner Schwester, eines leichtfertigen, honigblonden Irrwischs, einer tyrannischen Schwester und, last but not least, eines pazifistischen Halbgottes.

Es hätte ihn schlimmer treffen können.

Natürlich vermag Kylie wahrere Worte nicht zu sprechen, wenn sie betont, dass Brooklyn nunmehr ausschließlich mit Katzen, Grashalmen und Käfern verkehrt und tatsächlich ein wenig bunter Gesellschaft bedarf.

Inwieweit, muss Garland sich fragen, schwingen narzisstische Motive in seinem Protest mit?

Angst vor einem bestimmten Russen?

Angst vor bestimmten Wahrheiten, die er ausgesprochen hat?

_(„Sieh dich an, Garland; du bist in derselben Lage wie ich es war. Du lässt dich verblenden von allem, was er dir verspricht...")_

Angst davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren?

Garland ist weder dumm noch naiv, und weiß er, dass Dickenson angesichts des bevorstehenden Gerichtsprozesses im Falle Boris Balkow/Abtei plant, sich potenziell auftürmende Wogen zwischen den ehemaligen Gegnern zu glätten.

Da wären dann noch die Barthez Batallion, ein mit Disziplin nahezu geimpftes Team, das Boris' erlauchten Kollegen als eine Art Brückenkopf anlässlich der in die Testphase fallende Weltmeisterschaft gedient und sich selbst durch ausgezeichnete Qualitäten einen Namen in der Sportwelt gemacht hat. Ohne Boris' auf Leistungsmaximierung fixierte Friss-oder-stirb-Technologie. Nur bewaffnet mit dem Geist, der im Justice Five-Turnier den als unbesiegbar gehandelten Favoriten schließlich in die Knie zwang…

Kylie liegt vermutlich vollkommen richtig. Die ehemalige BEGA hat ein Anrecht darauf, diesen Geist zu feiern.

„Was", lehnt sich Garland zu Brooklyn herüber, der fragend von seinem Marmeladentoast aufblickt, „hältst du von einem Wiedersehen mit Hiro Granger?"

Das junge Genie scheint sich für einen Moment über seine eigene Reaktion uneins zu sein, ehe es sich lediglich auf ein strahlendes Lächeln beschränkt. Der erleichterte Athlet versäumt, zu bemerken, wie es in seinen Mundwinkeln zuckt. „Sofern er mich nicht wieder als Sparringspartner für seinen Bruder missbrauchen will…"

„…ich seh' schon, wir verstehen uns."

Wenige Tage später sattelt der Großteil der BEGA zum Aufbruch; gemächlich rollt der kleine Reisebus von der Einfahrt. Im rückwärtigen Teil des Vans dreht sich eine streitbare Popgöre in ihrem Sitz, um der Villa zum Abschied zu winken; alsbald tut ein unerschütterlicher Mystel es ihr gleich. Neben einem entspannten Garland schlummert Brooklyn vor sich hin, während Kylie, vorne am Steuer, durch unmissverständliche Drohungen den zweitgenannten Blonden von den Vorteilen eines Sicherungsgurtes zu überzeugen versucht. Bald ist das Fahrzeug außer Sichtweite.

Zurück bleiben das zwischen Blumen und Bäumen träumende Anwesen und seine designierten, doch mit Küssen und Grüßen empfohlenen Housesitter.

Unbeachtet und vergessen, läuft in der Villa irgendwo ein Fernseher.

Die ihn umgebende Suite ist von dankbaren und vorsichtigen Händen aufgeräumt, also picobello sauber.

Das Alter des ersten Bewohners ist erkennbar an den Puppen, die auf der Lehne des Sofas angeordnet sind, Rüschen an Schleifchen und so fort; lautes Schnarchen eines Riesen mit tätowiertem Gesicht und glatt geschorenem Schädel, der alles andere als wohl sortiert in die Couch geschmolzen zu sein scheint, dröhnt in der ansonsten bedächtigen Stille. Knapp vor der Kernschmelze ist ihm eine Chipstüte aus den dicken Fingern und auf den Boden gerutscht; ein sich durchs offene Fenster quälender Windstoß spielt mit dem Cellophan und dem Gedanken, die Krümel quer über den Teppich zu verstreuen.

Monica, auf dem sonnenbeschienenen Fensterbrett sitzend, ruft sich ins Gedächtnis, wie Kylie bei solchen Gelegenheiten „ausflippt" und dem mächtigen Crusher das Fürchten lehrt, auf dass der stiernackige Zyklop nicht eher ruht, ehe er nicht den winzigsten Partikel aus der noch so tiefen Fuge gefischt hat. Er würde sie mit gestammelten Entschuldigungen überhäufen und – vielleicht – vorgeben, das breite Grinsen nicht zu bemerken, das sich inzwischen auf ihre Züge geschlichen hat.

Manchmal reißen die alten Narben einfach auf. Ming² wird nervös, wenn jemand vor Verärgerung Stimme oder Hand erhebt. Crusher spannt sich instinktiv an, hört er ein Kind auf der Straße weinen. Boris' Wahl fällt nicht grundlos. Das Riff aus Unsicherheit und Zorn bricht dann und wann die Wellen über sich. Stiebt die Gischt allzu hoch, geraten die Dinge außer Kontrolle…

Monica kennt sich aus mit Dingen wie Hoffnung und Hingabe, kennt sich besser aus, als es für kleine Menschen in ihrem Alter gut ist. Ein Kind kann sich keine größere Bürde auflasten, als wenn es sich sagt, dass es stark sein muss.

Das Programm handelt von der derzeit die Beybladewelt überschattenden Kontroverse: Boris gegen die „Jungen aus der Abtei". Die BEGA mit ihren Hochglanz-Trainingsanzügen spielt keine Rolle mehr. Monica erinnert sich noch, wie sie einmal ein Kamerateam besuchen gekommen ist. Eine nette Frau hat ihr das Mikrofon unter die Nase gehalten; weiterhin hat ein Fotograf mehrere, süße Aufnahmen von ihr gemacht. Alles Mittel, um jemanden namens Ray Kon mit allen Mitteln unter Druck zu setzen, das weiß sie jetzt.

Doch nun geht es um vor Jahren begangenen Verbrechen: prominente Namen, starke Feinde. Der Gerichtssaal als Ring. Und prompt kommt Boris ins Bild, sich ungebärdig an einigen Reportern vorbeidrängend, flankiert von Bodyguards; im Hintergrund, dazu passend, ein mit eindeutigem Text versehenes Lied.

_I don't need your authority…_

Die ehemaligen Demolition Boys, alle mit versteinerten Gesichtern, begleitet von mit Aktenkoffern bewehrten Anwälten. Intelligent blickende Augen in eckigen, energischen Gesichtern.

_I want to be the minority…_(*4)

Ton und Bild verblassen. Ein Interview läuft an.

Das blonde Mädchen kennt den gezeigten Rothaarigen aus denselben Live-Übertragungen, bei denen auch ihr Bruder zugegen gewesen ist. Derselbe rote Haarschopf, diesmal locker nach unten fallend, einzelne Strähnen sich kringelnd auf seinen Schultern.

Die fuchsartige Maske mit den eisigen Augen zerbricht zugunsten eines schwachen Grinsens, mit dem Tala Ivanow auf die soeben gestellte Frage des Reporters reagiert. Es wirkt gequält; Monica rutscht vom Sims, sich die Sache genauer anzusehen. Ein vorsichtiger Blick zu dem schlafenden Riesen – anschließend drehen kleine Finger behutsam die Lautstärke auf.

„…ja bekanntlich gleich nach deiner Niederlage gegen Garland das Bewusstsein verloren. Genau zu dieser Zeit, bei genau diesem Event, entschloss sich Kai Hiwatari, zur BEGA überzulaufen. Meine Frage ist die folgende: Wärest du nicht so heftig versehrt gewesen, wärest du nicht ins Koma gefallen, wärest du also Zeuge von diesem – ich nenne es einmal – ‚Verrat' geworden – wie hättest du darauf reagiert? Immerhin", und hier erlaubt sich der Journalist eine Hand voll manipulativen Überschwangs, „wird Boris als euer Erzfeind gehandelt. Was hättest du getan?"

Bange Erwartung ermittelt unschuldiges Schweigen, ob dessen Gewicht Talas Lächeln noch gedeiht und einen Kameramann später zur Bemerkung anstacheln wird, dass „dieser Typ ein Grinsen wie ein Kaktus habe". Leises Geraschel im Hintergrund deutet diskret darauf hin, dass der Interviewer mit einiger, seiner Schlagfertigkeit entsagender Verwirrung ficht.

In den Augen des Rotschopfes, die, unverwandt auf das unbehagliche Gegenüber geheftet, in kaum brüskierter Selbstgefälligkeit baden, ist Gnade bloß eine Laune.

Die folgenden Worte sind wohl artikuliert und wie an einen Schwachkopf gerichtet.

„Ich hätte gesagt: _bye, Kai_."

_Fortzusetzen _in [o2. Mercenary's disobedience]

[afterword] (*1) Ming² ist nicht die hellste. Tut mir Leid, falls wen das jetzt irgendwie treffen sollte.

(*2) Ich war noch nie in Venedig. Reine Spekulation.

(*3) Das großkotzige Einer-für-Alle-Alle-für-Einen-Ding.

(*4) Nah. Green Day™.

Soll Kylie einem Autounfall zum Opfer fallen? Ist sie zu sehr Mary Sue?

Was hat Ming² da nur aufgespürt? Und wer wird sie hängen, wenn sie zu spät mit ihrer Entdeckung rausrückt?

Kann Garland Brooklyn zähmen? (Blöde Frage; dann wär die FF schnell zuende)

Wann bequemt sich Kai auf die Bühne? (Kukukukuku~ seid nett zu mir ;3)

Ein Kommentar nimmt nur 2 Minuten in Anspruch. Den Verfasser freut es für den Rest des Tages.[/afterword]


End file.
